five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Time For Teddy's!
Time for Teddy's! is an upcoming game. you play as Jonathan Elm and you work at a storage facility named Fazbear Containment, where they keep animatronics. it takes place after fnaf 1 but before fnaf 3. the story is Ted E. Bear and Benny rabbit fixed the dismantled animatronics to help them get revenge on fazbear entertainment animatronics returning Freddy - looks like old freddy from fnaf 2 but with no hat and no lower jaw. Chica - looks like old chica from fnaf 2 but with no beak and only one eye Foxy - looks like old foxy from fnaf 2 but with his lower torso and under stripped of costume Bonnie - bare endoskeleton but with faceless bonnie head Balloon Boy - propeller on hat is always spinning and hat is falling off with multiple tears in his body. now has a jumpscare Puppet - mask cracked off on one half, showing endoskeleton, endoskeleton body, box is black with words written in blood new Trapper- missing one arms costume and one legs costume Hendrick - middle of face is gone. similar to old bonnie Salvage - nothing changes Hybrid salvage - translucent, does not kill but still jumpscares. Benny rabbit - withered like his future counterpart (springtrap) Ted E. Bear - nothing changes Cameras Cam 01 - Main Storage. The main animatronics (freddy, bonnie, chica, foxy) start here. Ted E. Bear and Benny Rabbit pass through here. Cam 02 - "ancient" storage. Ted and Benny start here. Puppet passes through here. Cam 03 - employee lounge. Salvage starts here. Hybrid salvage jumpscares here. Hendrick and BB pass through here. Cam 04 - Other Storage, BB and Puppet start here. Trapper passes through here. Cam 05 - "These unused guys". Trapper and Hendrick start here. everyone passes through here. Cam 06 - Office 1. through this cam you can see the hallway to the left door of the office. Returning animatronics enter here Cam 07 - Office 2. through this cam you can see the hallway to the left door of the office. new animatronics enter here. Cam 08 - Ventilation. gives you a map of the vents and who is in it. all animatronics can enter here. Trivia * Salvage starts in employee lounge because he was an employee at freddy fazbear's pizza * the ventilation is reminiscent of mario kart mini-maps * when returning animatronics kill you, you get stuffed in a fazbear suit * when trapper kills you, he does his game over screen (see trapper page) * When salvage kills you, it shows his lenwood peak's death realistically * when ted or benny kills you,it shows the old location of Ted E. Time pizza with a billboard saying "game over" * the reason the custom night icons are 8bit is because the custom night is 8bit like death minigames * the game takes place in 2003, one month before purple guy becomes springtrap Phone call (only one) Hey, wassup, my name's... you can call me phone guy. welcome to Fazbear Containment! we are not responsible for dea- actually im not gonna talk about that... unlike the pizza place, all animatronics are active, but they don't seem to try as har d until later nights. welp, check the vents, wear the freddy head, and check the monitors. that's about it! Category:Characters Category:Games